LOve Me Like U Do
by PunK-ChIc
Summary: The President is IN it to Win IT for our Ren & Kyoko so they can face their feeling's... Will his plan work? Or will things get better than expected.. How will Shou take all of this? Read & Find out!
1. The beginning Of Plan

**Disclaimer... I do Not Own Skip Beat Or Any Of IT's Character's..**

 **Hellooooo…. This if my Very first fanfic so There might be errors but hopefully you will like it ;)**

* * *

 **SUMMARY:**

 _Since Kyoko entered the entertainment Industry things have progressed well between her and Ren.. But not well enough according to the president thus he has something in store for both of them so that they can come close and reveal the feelings they have hidden for each other ….._

* * *

 **One day in** _ **LME**_ **…..**

Kyoko was passing by the _LME_ corridor's towards the presidents office when she saw two similar figures approaching her.

Looking up she greeted while smiling and bowing down a little "Good Morning Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san!"

" Good Morning Mogami-san" Replied Ren giving her a Charming smile of his own

"Morning are u doing here? Didn't you have a Shoot for Box-R going on" Questioned Yashiro.

"Yes I do,, but it start's on 9:30 am,,,, and I was just on my way to the President's office. What about you?" She asked.

" I see ,, we're on our way to see the president too, shall we go together …" Ren suggested happy to spend some time with her.

" Sure Tsuruga-san." She exclaimed giving both of them a cute smile.

...

So the three of them continued their walk to the president's Office while Kyoko and Yashiro happily chatted about random stuff.

Once in front of the President's office the double door opened and they were greeted by the president's Aid Sebastian wearing a turban and with a robe like garment ,, long sleeved,, reaching his ankles.

" Welcome.. The president is waiting for you inside." He told them as he lead them inside the president's office as stoic as ever.

All of them stepped inside the room and were welcomed by an Arabian style decorated office and the president was dressed in long flowing dress like clothing with a turban on his head..( **Sorry not really good with this dressing thing -_-** )

" Welcome everyone.. Your just on time ,, I see that You came together" The President greeted with a wicked smile on his face..

Still dazed by the decorations' Kyoko missed to see the Expression on president's face as he looked over both of them.

Ren did not have a good feeling about this meeting after he saw that Grin on president's face.

" Good Evening President…"

Kyoko greeted while smiling and not noticing the gleam in Lory's eye's. However Ren did not miss all of this and as soon as the president started talking all of his and Kyoko's fears came to life..

Ren,, Mogami-san I want the two of you to Attend the charity Function held this year as a " _couple_ " and perform representing _LME_. President told them unable to hide the joy from seeping out of his voice.

Kyoko was watching the President with wide eye's and trying to process everything he just said…

"Just what is all this about president? Ren questioned giving his Gentlemanly Smile..

Yashiro Who was listening Silently the whole time started getting nervous seeing Ren like that.

Kyoko's demon's were on full alert seeing his fake smile and she shuddered .. But the president did not seem to be affected by it,, It only made it more fun for him seeing the reaction he so expected to get.

"I said the two of You are going to act as a couple,, participate in the events held to raise money for charity.. and Represent _LME_." Repeated the President with seriousness and authority in his voice.

"Bu..But President,, H..how can the Two o..of us,,, I mean M..me and Tsuruga-s..san? how can the Bo..Both of us be a couple? Right Tsuruga-san."

Ren's fake Smile only intensified at that comment and he looked from Kyoko back to the president and asked using all his acting skills to act calm …

"What are you thinking president ? I understand you want us to represent _LME_ but why as a couple"

'w _hat do I do with these two'_ thought the president but answered anyhow…

"Because Ren many people are starting to think that You are Gay and not interested in women thus rumors are spreading very fast so we want to put an end to them and seeing as you do not bring women with you to any Such events this is a perfect chance-.."

All this while Kyoko was listening intently and just as the president was about to finish she interrupted..

" But President why do u want me to Accompany Tsuruga-san? He could bring any beautiful, Famous woman with him .. it doesn't have to be a plain, boring, un-sexy women like me"

At this the president , Ren , Yashiro all gave her a look and Ren Interrupted her Rampant.

" Mogami-San No one in this room thinks of you that way.. You are both talented,, beautiful and an amazing women so stop talking like that."

Kyoko Blushed at his answer and looked towards the president expectantly … The president being happy with Ren's action's answered Kyoko...

"Mogami-san,, this is a Love Me Assignment for you so you cannot refuse or else you will not make Your Debut."

As Ren was about to say something the president gave him a stern look and continued …

" The Charity event will be held At Saturday evening this week. So the two of you have 7 days,, Until then I want the two Of you to spend time together as a couple to Better understand each other and act as such… Now you may leave and go on with your Routine."

Ren and Kyoko were about to Argue but Sebastian lead them outside the off.

* * *

 **Meantime In The president's office**

"What are you planning president" asked Yashiro who had been listening to everything with a Huge smile on his face….

The President who also had A Big Grin On his face Told Yashiro The Actual reason behind this Project and to Rearrange their schedule's so that they had more time to spend with each other

* * *

 **Outside the president's office…**

Kyoko was still in a daze after everything that just happened..

Ren was Thinking how he would control his feeling's from bursting out in front of Kyoko if they have to act as a couple for a whole week,, it was different when acting as heel siblings because then they were siblings, now they have to act as lover's … _'Real Life Lovers_ ' thought Ren with a smile gracing his lips.

Kyoko had the same fears _'what if i lost control over myself and admitted my feelings in front of Ren_." She gasped at the thought " _No that cannot happen he would hate me for that_ ".

And just like that they stood there for some time not knowing what to say to each other when finally Ren Broke the silence..

"Mogami-san? Would you like to come over for dinner if you are free tonight so we can discuss about today's events"

Kyoko thought for a moment on what to do and answered..

" Sure if only I can cook dinner" she said with a soft smile..

"Then I will Pick You Up at 9 pm Tonight" answered Ren with a smile of his own.

" Ren hurry up or we will be late for our Photo shoot" said Yashiro coming out of the president's office.

And so all of them left for there own jobs… Ren Dropped Kyoko on Set for her BoX-R filming on the way..

" Bye and take care of yourself Mogami-San" Ren told her.

"Good-Bye Kyoko-chan And good luck with filming today" Yashiro said waving his hand's.

"Thank you Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san,,,,,, see you Tonight " Kyoko said a little smile on her lips accompanied by a pink ting on her cheeks,,,and then left for her shoot.

...

" Tonight is going to be a long night.. I can't wait for you guys to be alone together" Yashiro said in his fan girl mode.

Ren ignored his Comment and Started Driving to the studio..

* * *

 **A.U …**

 **So Lovely fellas that's pretty much it for the first chapter and since this is my first fanfic … I don't know how good it is ….. :D :D English is not my first language …**

 **Rate and review.. criticism is welcome as well as any other ideas if u have em… :D**


	2. Confusion & Progress

**Disclaimer.. I do not own Skip beat or any of its Chracters ( ofcourse I wish I did :D )**

 **Forgive any errors Made… !**

 **Chapter 2 ,, Confusion & Progress.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by as usual for both Ren and Kyoko.. As Soon as Ren was finished with his work he went to pick up Kyoko from the studio. Kyoko was walking out of the TBM studio after finishing her work as Bou,, when she saw a Silver Porche waiting for her in front of the studio…. Upon Identifying the car she smiled and walked toward's it.

Bending a Little in front of the car she said "Good Evening tsuruga-san"

"Good Evening Mogami-san.. finished with your work?"

"Yes" replied kyoko and sat in the front seat of the Car.. " where's yashiro-san"

"He had some work to do at the office so he said to leave without him" answered Ren. All the while thinking about the teasing he had to bear all day long and how his Manager/Friend was Happy leaving him Alone with kyoko.

"Okay.." Said kyoko a little nervous about being alone with Ren." Stop around the convenience Store Tsuruga-san .. I need to do grocery shopping for Dinner"

"Sure" Said Ren and started driving…."So Mogami-san How was your day?"

"Well it was a bit hectic and acting as Natsu really takes a lot of effort But I love every moment and I still have to fullfil the promise I made to myself .. So I have to work hard" Replied kyoko while playing with her dress.

"" _She's So Beautiful… I wish she was mine for real not just as an act ""_ Thought Ren .

"I'm sure you will do great seeing how talented and hard working you are, In no time you will be the best in japan" Ren said while lovingly gazing at her..

Kyoko could not hide her blush seeing as how Ren was looking at her…And for a moment Wished…. _" If only I was that high school girl Ren Loved"_

And her mood was not so good after this thought.

Ren Knew something was wrong with kyoko and asked " Is something wrong mogami-san?"

"How was your day tsuruga-san.?" She said Diverting the attention from herself.

Ren knew She was changing the topic but decided to let it go for now…"As Always.. The Modeling shoot had to be canceled for the day because the female lead for it couldn't make it today,, other than that everything went well"

While talking about their day they reached the Convenience Store and only kyoko went to shop for the groceries as Ren would have been spotted by the public the moment he got out of the car.

After She was Done they Left for Ren's Apartment.

…..

Upon reaching the Apartment kyoko was nervous as she would be alone and they have to practice acting as a couple.

Inside her head the Demon's were having a meeting of their own.

 **Demon 1: "** _How will Mama deal with all this?"_

 **Demon 2: "** _We have to help her somehow so that she does not reveal her true feeling's."_

 **Demon 3 &4: "** _Yes! We Will Save mama From the King Of Darkness So that she does not get hurt again."_

 **Demon 1: "** _Okay then It's settled."_

-San ,, MOgami-san,,,, KYOKO!" called Ren for the fifth time.

"What.. What Happened?" Asked a very distraught kyoko.

"U have been zoning out for a while now. Is everything Alright""Yes, Yes its fine so what would u like to have for dinner Tsuruga-san" she hurriedly asked

Sensing her Hesitancy Ren did not push the matter forward and Answered " how does Hamburgers sound"The light in her eyes came back full speed at the mention of her favourite food..

"Really.. U don't want something else" "No. But if you want something else…before he could complete his sentence kyoko started cooking.

Upon seeing her in his house, his kitchen working like that Ren could not help but smile..

"" _If Only I can make it happen for lifetime. Maybe I can tell her my feelings at the end of this event…. Oh how happy I would be if she accepted me but for that I have to tell her the Truth. I don't know if I'm prepared yet ""_

And so he went towards his Bedroom to take a shower with his own thought's of their future.

* * *

Ren came back to the living room after taking a shower. While kyoko was finished with dinner.. He helped set up the table and both started to eat in silence , as ren was looking at her and she was trying to find a way on how to Act as a couple and hide her real feelings.

"Mogami-san." he started.

"Yes? Tsuruga-san"

"Firstly now that we have to act as a couple we need to call each other by our given names, is that okay with you."

"Noooooo! I'm just a lowly kouhai of your's Truruga-san and you are japan's number one actor how can someone like me call u by your given name, that would be so disrespectful.. "then what you are saying is that we are not friends' ren said being a little hurt " and I cannot call you kyoko , while Fuwa calls you without any honorifics"

Upon hearing the name of her nemesis kyoko's grudges were on Attack mode and coming out from around her….

 **Demon's All Together:** Ahhhhh! The Darkness of Anger that's surrounding us ,,

 **Leader: "** That Good For Nothing has given mama so much pain ,, have to kill him".

 **Demon 2: "** Should we strangle him to death boss?"

 **Demon 3: "** Let's just throw him off a cliff."

 **All Together:** Let'ssss Do iT…!

Planning was in order on how to Kill Shoutaro. While forming incoherent words like " that Baka" " Jerk" When suddenly her Anger radar started responding Due to ren's fake smile. But not knowing why he was getting angry she continued… ( _Here Ren knew what she was thinking from her expressions so he got angry)_

" But I'm just a Plain, boring woman why would u want me as your friend-

"Stop Mogami-san," Ren took both her hand's in his bigger one's and loved how they fit into his so naturally " you are nothing of the things Fuwa mentioned, you are a gorgeous, loving, and most of all a caring and understanding women who everyone love's""but Truruga-san- she started again a little startled by his action's but not pushing him away.. Ren stopped her again

"It's Ren"

" But sempai how can I call you by your given name that's just not right"

"why"

"because you are Japan's top actor and I'm just a lowly kouhai of your's."

"Kyoko" said Ren sternly while a shiver ran down her spine by hearing her name come out of his mouth.. "Do you not consider me more than a sempai?" he asked

A small pink tinge rose upon her cheek's as she answered him..

"Ofcourse I do.. I condsider you a friend" and she averted his eye's from his gaze or would have seen the love in his eye's. Ren smiled at her answer with a gaze filled of love told her " then call me ren "

"But-

"please Kyoko" pleaded Ren. "Yes r..Ren" she half whispered ,, But Ren still heard her and gave her his real smile which was only reserved for her and no one else upon which her blush only intensified.

* * *

After that they discussed on how they will behave in public … Kyoko was quite jealous of the fact that ren had many girlfriends and started muttering "playboy" but could not help it as she knew that now he had a girl he loved dearly…..

" _I wonder who is the girl Ren loves so much"_ was what she thought.

Ren helped kyoko with the dishes afterwards and then they watched a movie featuring ren for a while and then he dropped her at the place she lived in with her taisho and okami.. after reaching the Draumya they exchanged there Goodbye's.

"Goodnight Re...ren" she said with a hint of blush after getting out of the car.

" _How I wanna make her blush even more just for me, And do much more to her and never let her out of my reach while I make her mine….. No … Ren behave yourself ,, she's only 17 and still not ready to love" thought ren._

"Goodnight Kyoko, rest well" He said with a charming smile on his face which the media would love to have many shots of.

Kyoko then walked to the front gate still blushing with a light smile on her lips and with a last back glance she entered the Draumya, and ren drove off back to his apartment. " Finally some progress, I can at least wish for something to change right" he asked himself on the way.

So kyoko entered her room while thinking of everything that happened today.. "get a hold of yourself kyoko he only like's you as a friend,,, you are only acting as a couple for a week ,, Ren has someone he loves" she thought sadly and a tear rolled down her cheek and with such thoughts she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Authors Note….**

 **Well …. Here goes another chapter although I know it might seem OOC but think about it if things went on their pace it may take years for any thing to happen at all…**

 **So just going with the flow and hoping that You guys out there like what I write since It's the first time I have put my thoughts into words**

 **Please Rate & review…. !**


	3. Jealousy

**Disclaimer.. I do not own Skip Beat or any of It's Characters …**

 **How aRe you guys doing... :D**

 **Chapter 3 .. Jealousy.**

* * *

The next morning ,, Kyoko was At the studio's performing her role as Natsu when she heard a commotion around her. Being the type of person she was ,, she did not pay much attention to it and continued talking to the director when suddenly she felt someone coming towards her.

She turned around and her eyebrow's narrowed and her anger began to rise immediately upon seeing the person coming toward's her.

" **Shoutaro** " she spat out vehemently trying to control her anger as she was still in character and did not want to ruin shooting.

"kyoko-chan is everything okay?" The director asked thinking she got out of character.

She did not answer and only gave an indifferent look with a small evil smile on her lips, and the air suddenly turned cold.

Shou still oblivious to his surrounding's walked in her direction with his manger when then director greeted them

"GooD Morning Fuwa-san, Shoko-san.. Thank you for making time for us today" said the director.

. "Good Morning director" Shoko greeted with a smile ans started their discussioon while shou made no comment.

He was only looking at the women standing next to the director looking as sexy as a goddess with her uniform that hugged her so nicely and showed every curve,, her hair straight and showing a hint of maturity,, the necklace around her neck only adding to her beauty ..

" _Damn she's Hot_ ,, _But she somehow look's familiar_." Thought Shou while looking her all over and the moment they made eye contact he gave her his most sexy smile which he thought that no woman can resist..

Kyoko felt like Killing someone at that moment and all of her demon's were swarming around her full of rage and ready to attack at any given moment…

" Thanks fuwa-san for accepting our offer for writing the opening song of BoX-R" said the director.

"Sure" answered shou only taking his eyes off kyoko for a moment.

"what the- How can I work together with shoutaro… this cannot be happening" The inner kyoko was in a turmoil as of what to do but with Natsu on the outside she did not seem fazed by this at all. And only seemed to answer when asked something.

"Let's move on with the shooting" said the director and everyone started doing what they were doing as shou kept his eye's on kyoko the whole time with the same thought in his mind …

 _" Why does she remind me of kyoko."_

When the shoot ended kyoko was headed to her dressing room still in a daze of getting out of character when shou called out for her. Upon hearing him call out for her she was completely out of character but wanting to avoid any scene quickly made her way to her dressing room.

When she turned the corner shou lost her and was frustrated with the fact that she did not stop when he called out.. he wanted to talk to her why that was he could not understand.. he could not understand why he was feeling this way about her.

"I'll see her tomorrow." He said to himself. Turned around and walked away with only thought's of one person and decided." I'll call her tonight"

As kyoko walked to her dressing room she had many thoughts haunting her of that idiot. She entered her dressing room and locked the door turning around,,, letting her demon's come out full force.

"What did that idiot think he was doing staring at me like that the whole day.. he couldn't have recognized me .. NO WAY after all I was dressed a Natsu or else-." She stopped her rambling when she felt her cell phone ringing. Taking her phone out of her bag she saw the caller's I.D ' WITHELD NUMBER" and a smile broke out on her face in a knowing manner.

"Evening Tsuruga-san" she greeted..

Silence…..

"Tsuruga-san?" she asked a bit worried that it might be someone else as only silence welcomed her on the other line.

"what did we talk about last night Kyoko" came his deep velvety voice from the other line which sent shivers through her whole body,, a blush appeared on her cheeks on remembering what he was referring to.

She answered nervously in a light tone "sorry ren" all of her previous anger forgotten.

"Done with the shoot?" he asked with a heavenly smile when she spoke his name.

"yes! What about you" came her reply.

"I just finished work ,, And I was hoping if you are free we can go out for dinner, I wanted to discuss something about the play we are going to perfrom"

"I'd love that.. but only if i can cook" she said smiling.

"well since we are both finished with our work I can pick you up in 15 minutes and we can leave together" he Suggested.

"okay. See you" she said excited to meet him.

"Alright."

* * *

Twenty minutes later ren picked kyoko up from the studio.

"Good Evening Yashiro-san.. Ren" kyoko said a little embarrassed to use his name so intimately in front of others. But yashiro on the other hand was very delighted with this progress and wanted to squeal like a little girl..

They exchanged their greeting's and kyoko seated herself in the backseat .. the whole drive to Yashiro's house ren only spoke a few words but kept having glances of her through the front mirror.. After dropping off yashiro they went grocery shopping for dinner.

As soon as they entered the apartment kyoko entered the kitchen making dinner and ren went to change as he knew he was of no help in that department and let kyoko handle everything..

* * *

Half an hour later dinner was served and they started to eat sitting in front of the couch while watching T.V.

"so how was your day Kyoko-chan" started ren and she was so engrossed in her own world that she told him her true thought's.

"Not so good because of that idiot number one.. he is going to be singing the opening for BoX-R and was at the studio today ,, watching me or to be exact Natsu all day ,, one of these day's I'll show-" She suddenly stopped talking sensing the change in atmosphere and realizing that she had just spoken out loud.

On hearing THAT guy's name ren's eye's went darkened and his whole aura turned cold and he stopped listening to her words.

kyoko knew she was in trouble when she saw his face and wanted to get away "ohh I should probably wash these dishes and go back ,, it's getting late" she said while getting up quickly and running off toward's the kitchen sensing his anger.

When an arm suddenly grabbed her from behind and pulled her on the couch, now laying on her back and facing ren who was above her looking into her Golden orbs.

...

Molten gold met Chocolate Brown ,,, and time seemed to stop for a moment when finally ren spoke.

"We are not done talking yet Mogami-san" he said very slowly not bothering to hide his anger ,, towering above her little frame ,, one hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up. Kyoko did not know what to do or how to react as his eye's wandered on her petite form. For a moment she thought she saw the Emperor of the night.

"R…ren wha- She stopped mid sentence with eye's wide when she felt him caressing her cheek with the back of his hands and looking straight into her eyes.

 _" Why do fuwa still have so much control over her that only seeing him once can make her think of him for the whole day"_ thought ren _" what can i do to make her think of me and ONLY me."_ Ren knew kuon was talking control but he could care less at the moment as he inched closer towards her ,, eye's on her lips.

" _It's not ren… It's the Emperor Of the Night"_ Thought kyoko and stiffened as she saw him coming closer.

Ren felt her stiffen and and knew that he should stop. _"What am I doing.. Oh GOD !"_

Kyoko closed her Eye's in anticipation and felt his hot breath on her cheeks when she heard a sound and felt ren stop above her.. She opened her eyes and felt a a little disappointed when he did not continue further...

 _" what was that.. No i'm not disappointed."_

Ren moved around to grab kyoko's cell phone a little irritated yet glad " _Thing's would have gotten out of hand if i didn't stop" but_ stopped as soon as he saw the number and knew who was calling...His aura turning black.

Kyoko also saw the number and cursed her bad luck and perfect timing ,, feeling angry herself...!

* * *

 **Author's Note…**

 **Soooo my very first cliffhanger :D hehe why I did this is because I wanted to know what it felt like being an evil author ….**

 **Ren:** Why did you do this .. a little further and I could have kissed kyoko,,

 **Kyoko:** ren I'm listening..

 **Punk-ChIc:** How fun this is…. Making you suffer :D

 **Both look at me and are Ready to kill me..**

 **P.C:** Hahhhh! Run's to save myself from getting killed.

 **Well then see you guy's for the next chapter and Please do Rate and review ! I'd like to know how to You feel about my story. :D :D**


	4. Love,Care,Hate

Disclaimer….

 **'I Do not Own Skip beat at All'**

 **Helloooo everyone :D How are you guys.. Writing Is so much fun I wish I had started doing this before.. whenever your not feeling well just drown yourself in the world of Fan fiction.**

 **Everyone thanks a lot for your reviews.. It made me really happy to know that someone is enjoying what I write :D**

* **Kumioko-Chan thanks a lot for all the advices you have given me to get better,, it really helped,, still trying to improvise and yesss I do have plan's for Kanae-Chan starting from the next chapter ;) ;)**

 **So without much delay I should start with the story before you get bored with my rambling ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the support guys …!**

 **Chapter 4 … Love,Care,Hate.**

* * *

 **Shou's POV..**

Shou had spent the whole day thinking about the woman he met on set today and trying to understand why she reminded him of her childhood friend so much.

"Those eye's held some sort of fire in them" he thought.

When he was on his way to way to his dressing room during break he saw his 'Kyoko' and number one enemy in the entertainment world doing a commercial together for a perfume brand ,, and got irritated.

"I have to remind that soul sucking shape shifting demon just who she belongs to and her reason for getting into show business" said Shou to himself a devilish smirk appearing on his lips.

As soon as he reached his dressing room he closed the door, sat on the couch with his cell phone in hands. Without having a look at the time he dialed her number with every intention to make sure she only had thought's of him not that no good actor.

 **Ring.… Ring…..**

He was getting more and more annoyed with every second when Kyoko did not answer her cell phone.

"What is she doing at this hour for not answering her phone" he asked himself "she can't be sleeping ,, it's still early."

He was about to hang up and redial when the call got connected and a male voice came from the other line..

" _what might be your reason for calling so late Fuwa-san_ "

Shou's eye's widened as he recognized the voice and his whole demeanour turned cold..

 **Ren/Kyoko's POV...**

Inside Ren's head Kuon was going out of control .. he was really angry.

" _How dare this brat call her,, after everything he has done_ " Kuon thought.

Kyoko's mind was telling her that she was in trouble but her heart knew that Ren would never hurt her no matter what happens..

All of her demon's were swirling around her trying to absorb as much negative energy as source of this energy was right above her.. even to this day kyoko could not understand why was it that whenever that idiot was mentioned the demon lord appeared.

"R... Ren?" she tried calling him inwardly cursing her voice for coming out so weak.

Ren looked straight into her eye's and hated himself for making her so scared ,, but unable to control himself he gave her a quick small smile ,, sat down on the floor took two deep breath's…... Brushing his hair back..

He pressed the answer button..

" _what might be your reason for calling so late Fuwa-san"_ asked Ren venom dripping through every word.

Kyoko watched Ren answer the call with wide eye's and wanted to ask him why he did that but couldn't find her voice.. she somehow got up from her laying position on the couch and sat properly,, eye's still fixated on him.

" **Tsurugaaa**! What are you doing answering Kyoko's phone" Shou asked consumed with rage.

"None of your concern" Ren said irritated his eye's narrowed " so why are you calling so late again"

Shou couldn't control himself and felt like he could kill someone and not give a damn as he listened to Ren talk.

"Where is Kyoko..?" Shou questioned. "Put her through".

"If you want to talk with Kyoko you have to do so through LME,, I don't thinks she want's to have anything to do with you" answered Ren clenching his fist's in anger.

Kyoko wanted to hide somewhere as she saw the two of them converse with each other but her body won't obey her wishes and do nothing other then listening to Ren.

" _What is that idiot thinking ,, invoking the demon lord's wrath_ " Kyoko thought her hand's shaking,, eye's fearful.

"Let me talk to her damnit" Shou Shouted on the other end.

Ren was not going to give in just like that and calmly answered back "No. And If you have nothing else to say then goodbye Fuwa-san." And so he disconnected the call.

* * *

Ren turned her phone off in case that idiot decided to call again.. He was very close to letting Kuon out but tried to control himself by taking deep breath's.

He knew that kyoko was scared of him and may never want to talk to him again due to the stunts he pulled just now.

" _What was I thinking letting Kuon come out like that,, how will I explain myself to Kyoko_ "

He hung his head down not looking at her anymore and thinking how he can make the situation better,, his hand's covering his face.

" _But I can't help it ,, I love her so much that I'm scared of losing her to Fuwa or anyone for that matter._ "

" _It's all that singer's fault_ " came a voice from deep inside his consciousness.

...

Kyoko didn't know what to do as she saw Ren getting angry,, then annoyed while talking to Shou ,, now he was depressed and would not look at her..

" _He's disappointed in me ,,, that's why he won't even look at me_ " she thought with a heavy heart.

The thought made pain engulf her and her heart clenched,, small tears started to form in her eye's thinking Ren might never want to talk to her again.

For a few moment no voice was heard other than the show host talking on t.v both of them lost in their own thought's … when suddenly Ren heard someone sniff and his head shot up immediately and what he saw made his heart stop.

Kyoko was crying…

"Kyoko? Why are you crying? Its my fault" Ren said ashamed of himself " I'm so sorry please look at me"

Now that he was looking at her she could not control her emotion's anymore and started crying like a lost child. Seeing her cry like that because of him Ren wanted to kill himself.

"Ssssshhh.. It's okay" Ren took her small form in his arm's and hugged her close to himself,, not thinking of what he was doing.

" I'm sorry for making you scared like that.. I just didn't like the idea of Fuwa coming close to you after all he did.. Please kyoko" he pleaded repeating the word's " I'm sorry" over and over.

"Then that mean's you don't hate me or aren't disappointed in me Ren" came her weak voice between sobs.

"Why would I be disappointed in you or hate you? You did nothing wrong" he told her and tried to calm her down.

After a while when she stopped crying and started getting normal she told him " I'm sorry Ren ,, I just thought that your angry at me because of that idiot and won't talk to me ever again"

Ren smiled at her thinking that maybe he was important to her.

"I can never be angry at you Kyoko ,, I was just angry at him.." He said not wanting to use his name. "don't think like that ever again okay"

Kyoko smiled back in return still sniffing ,, her eye's a little puffy and red due to crying but still in his eye's she looked perfect.

...

They looked at each other for a moment but the moment didn't last long.

Kyoko blushed and averted her gaze from him thinking about what they were about to do before Shou disturbed them..

" _What would have happened if we were not disturbed that time … Ren was so close to me. What was he going to do_ " she wondered.

She blushed even more at the thought of what could have happened.

" _but why would Ren want to do something like that with me?_ " She questioned herself titling her head a little. " _oh! Maybe he was just preparing me for how couple's behave around each other_ " she thought sadly and lowered her eye's.

Ren was watching her every move and was enjoying her changing expressions.

" _She looks so cute while blushing_ " he thought with a smile.

"what are you thinking about" asked Ren genuinely curious to find out and a bit worried thinking " _how will I explain thing's if she asked why I was going to kiss her_ "

"Wha- Nothing! Its nothing" she told him still blushing hard"

Ren was looking at Kyoko all the time and all of a sudden he asked her a question..

"Do you know how to dance Kyoko"

Kyoko looked at him for a moment before answering "A little that I have learned from the dance classes in LME ,, why"

"Because we are supposed to dance together at this charity event .. It's a must for couple's" Ren answered her question amused.

"Wait,,, WHAT?" she asked horrified.

Further amused by her reaction Ren said " so judging by your reaction I reckon u didn't know about this"

Kyoko moved her head as no in response eye's wide open.

"It's alright ,, a little practice and we'll be fine" he said grinning as he saw her expression's change so quickly ,, a little amused,, his anger from earlier now completely gone.

* * *

They talked about all other things afterwards and made plans for lunch the next day while watching T.V

Kyoko was starting to get very sleepy while talking and without really noticing fell asleep.

All of a sudden Ren felt something heavy on his right shoulder and he look towards it.

The sight made him hold his breath and a charming smile graced his lips... Kyoko was sleeping with a cute smile on her face leaning in him.

He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and thought entranced by her beauty... " _If only you knew of the effect you have on me... My love_ " he looked at the time, it was late so he decided to let her stay for the night and called the draumaya to inform them.

He picked her up from the couch and headed towards the guest room when she stirred in her sleep calling out his name...

"Ren"... This made him very happy and so after putting her in bed he went to his own room ready for another night that consisted of only her dream's.

He was unable to sleep right away thinking of her and about the things that happened today with mixed feeling's… And decided to confess his feelings with a sleepy smile " _I'll let her know how much I love her at the end of this event_ " and soon fell asleep with only one thought...

" _Kyoko want's me to be a part of her life, I'm important to her even if a little she will be sad to lose me,,,,something has changed and I can feel it..._ "

* * *

Shou could not sleep after that call and was going crazy with many thought's. He tried calling her many time's after that but it always went to voicemail,, that further annoyed him.

His manager was very worried about him seeing the state he had put himself and the room in.

"Shou what's wrong" she asked hesitatingly.

He did not answer her and kept muttering in a low venom filled voice .."what was she doing with him at this late hour, why the heck did he pick up her phone, the hell were they doing together" different scenario's played in his mind.

He lost his mind when he thought of the worst possible outcome ,, all his emotions in a turmoil .. just then his manager called out..

"would you just tell me what is the problem with you" she half yelled at him.

"Get out" he stopped and told her with a cold and low voice.

"but-

"I said GET OUT **now** " he said slamming the wall angrily.

That made her flinch and knowing the only person who could make him react like this she left without saying another word still worried about him. As soon as she left Shou continued with his thought's of the two of them getting more and more angry by the minute.

"She's mine .. how dare she go to that good for nothing actor, did she forget what she told me that day,, how she will never fall in love again.." he wanted to get her back no matter what "You were always mine and will be just you wait Kyoko "

" _And how dare she ignore my calls, and turn off her phone.. this is all happening because of that no good actor_ " Shou thought to himself.

He decided to get her back " Heh I will make you beg in front me kyoko." He said with an evil tone and grin plastered on his face as he started plotting how to get her back.

* * *

however on another side of the city a man was wide awake with a huge smile on his face talking to someone with great enthusiasm about his two most loved people Ren **A.K.A** Kuon and Kyoko,, telling them about the progress made between them.

When the call ended The president called for his most trusted friend Sebastian …

"yes Lory-sama" he answered.

"Tell Kotonami-kun and Yashiro to meet me tomorrow morning for a special meeting held for our love bird's" he said the huge smile and sparkle in his eye's still there.

* * *

 **Author's note….**

 **So what do you think the president Is now planning for our favourite couple *-* and will how will Shou get her back.. ( Evil Shou *-* )**

 **Now I will only update after I get at least 2+ reviews or more so I know that people are reading my story :D**

 **They really make my day and are greatly appreciated guys :D Thanks for the Follows/ Favourites too.**

 **Read my other Story as well if Anyone's interested :D " Now and ForEver"**

 **:D See you all soon.**

 **Rate & Review..!**


	5. Closness

**Disclaimer...**

 **I do not own Skip Beat...!**

 **The reviews I have received so far have made me really happy and motivated me to write better stories' for you all :D**

 **Thankyou to all those who reviewed.**

 *** Anime-Manga-Music-Lover.**

 *** MyLuckTookAWalk.**

 ***Jesssss.**

 ***Setsuka e Cain.**

 ***Guest-san (only if I can know ur name ) "-"**

 **Chapter 5... Closeness!**

* * *

 **In the President's Office.**

Two people were sitting in front if the president, after discussion ended about how these two will help in getting Kyoko and Ren together... and not to forget telling Kanae about the whole plan.

She was sending death glare in the direction of president, for once in her life not knowing what to say _"Is this man love crazed or what?"_ She thought shaking her head.

After a few moment's she suddenly got up and before speaking looked at the two of them with eye's narrowed,, and started with a cold and low voice...

"This plan of Yours better work or else- " she left that sentence unfinished,, "I don't want my best friend to get hurt again"

Yashiro flinched at the hidden threat and nodded his head in understanding. _"Wow ,, isn't she an amazing- ,, wait WHAT noo stop thinking like that she's just Kotonami Kanae"_

The president happy to see her worrying about her friend only gave a small smile in response.

Annoyed by them she crossed her arm's and answered "Fine, I'll do it"

Both of the man shot up from where they were sitting,, happily and cheered as Kanae walked out of the office.

 _"I wish thing's will work out for better this time"_

* * *

Ren woke up that morning to the sweet scent of breakfast,, a smile forming on his lips.. He looked up at the alarm clock resting on the bed side table.

 _8:30 am._ " _So we still have some time"_ he thought and after getting up , walked towards the washroom to take a shower.

Kyoko woke up around 8:00 that morning,, after stretching a little she went to take a shower,,, getting ready for work she decided to make breakfast. Walking inside the kitchen she looked for ingredients to cook.

" _Tsuruga-san may like western style breakfast"_ she decided with a smile and started cooking.

About twenty minute's later Ren walked into the living room, his tall frame leaning on the kitchen door,, looking at Kyoko work ,, arms crossed with a smile playing in his lips'.

Seeing her move with complete comfort he couldn't help the thought coming to him " _We look like a newly married couple_ " grinning.

"Good Morning Kyoko!" He greeted,, startling her.

Hearing his voice all of a sudden an not feeling his presence at all ,, she jumped in surprise,, the eggs falling out of her hands. Turning around she huffed "Tsurugaa-san... Don't scare me like that."

He chucked at her response and waking over asked "Sorry.. So what are you making for breakfast?" Slightly leaning over her shoulder to look down.

She instantly became aware of their close proximity ad struggled to answer in an even voice "Bacon,,some toast and.. Sunny side up eggs" all the while a dark blush covering her features.

He grinned looking down at her blushing form "Sounds delicious.. Need my help?" He questioned.

"Do you mind setting the table" she curtly asked.

"Sure" he answered,, his hot breath making her shiver. So he moved to do his work and soon breakfast was served as both of them started eating.

Light conversation was made during breakfast,, as Ren commented how such a good cook she was and her lecturing him of how important food is for his health. Kyoko washed the dishes as Ren got ready for work not letting him help her no matter how he tried to.

The both of them walked towards his car and got seated. Ren started driving towards LME when Kyoko asked him "Don't you have to pick Yashiro-san ,, Tsuruga-san?"

"No he already went ahead saying he had some work to finish" he answered but before she could further ask him anything he continued "And its Ren to you" he told her looking into her eye's for a moment before diverting his attention on the road.

She shifted in her seat a but embarrassed,, flushing a little.

"Ye... Yes!" She answered and the rest of the ride went by in silence. Reaching _LME_ Ren parked his car and both walked inside the building.

Once inside she looked at him and smiled "Thank you for the ride Tsuru- I mean R- _Ren"_ she corrected herself blushing.

He gave her a little smile "You have shooting for BoX-R after Love Me Work?"

"Yes?" she answered titling her head in confusion.

He smiled a knowing smile looking at her expression "Dont forget to get a new number ,, and in case something happens with Fuwa please notify me" he told her in a gentle but authority filled voice ,, in whose return she only nodded.

After that both left for their own job's,, an appreciate smile gracing their lips,, not knowing about the _**event's**_ that await them.

* * *

Kyoko made her way towards the _Love Me Room_ happily humming to herself as she rounded the corridor.. Entering the Locker room her eye's instantly lit up with a spark as she saw her best friend in their pink 'Cursed' uniform.

She jumped towards her ,, ready to give her a bear hug "Mokooooo-san" he spoke happily but as experienced Kanae was with her now , she stopped her midway's putting distance between them.

"Mo! Kyoko hold still." She grunted as Kyoko stopped giving her a cute smile,, stars in her eye's.

"Good Morning Moko-san" she greeted taking out on her own uniform.

"Morning" she sheepishly replied eyeing her as if wanting to know something and waiting.

Kyoko looked at her in confusion before asking "What's wrong Moko-san?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that Kyoko" she shot back "I didn't know best friend's hide things from each other."

Kyoko's eye's went wide at that comment ,, her mouth hanging open not knowing why her best friend was so agitated.. "What did I do Moko-san" she asked teary eye's.

"You tell me ,, things like such as your date with Tsuruga this weekend" Kanae retorted, eye's narrowed.

Kyoko stilled at the use of word 'date' for her love me assignment and she quickly explained the situation... "Why would Ren want to go on a date with me,,, its not that he like's me or something" she whispered in a low voice.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kanae how she used his first name and the pain in her voice when she admitted to herself the possibility od Ren not liking her.

" _Because he's crazily in love with you that's why"_ but not wanting to scare her by the thought she decided to use different mean's to make her understand "Are you sure that's how it it Kyoko?" She asked crossing her arms.

Kyoko only nodded in response ,, not meeting her eye's afraid if she did,, she wouldn't be able to hold back her tear's.

Kanae raised her eyebrow at her lack of enthusiasm and made her mind " _President's plan may just work"_ and she spoke "Meet me in the lobby at 7:00 pm sharp ,, we'll see how much of what your saying is true" grabbing her script and walking out of the Love Me room.

Back in the Locker room Kyoko just stared at her back ,, still unaware of the storm ahead.

* * *

 **Authors Note..**

 **Just whattttttt could be the 'Event' mentioned... A little teaser "** _ **Wink**_ **"**

 **"** How dare she be all over Ren like that?"

 _That excuse of a woman,, just let me take care of her ..._ Natsu suggested.

Moving over I lifted my finger's up his arm ,, making him look at me I smirked..

" _Lets Dance Ren~_ "

 **I have a new story up for you guys to read as well "Star's of Destiny" A historical Romance,,,, Kyoko being a real Princess with her prince charming :D ... If you guys would like then check it out ..**

 **Thanksssssss.. Rate & Review**


	6. Hidden Feelings

**It took me a long time to update this story huh! Sorry about that guyssss :D**

 **I'll try and make it up to you by updating early...!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Skip beat.**

 **Chapter 6: Hidden feelings**.

* * *

 _"Meet me in the lobby at 7:00 pm sharp ,, we'll see how much of what your saying is true" Kanae said grabbing her script and walking out of the Love Me Room._

 _Back in the Locker room Kyoko just stared at her back ,, still unaware of the storm ahead._

...

Kyoko got out of the _Love Me Room_ still bothered by all her thoughts ,, hurt that Ren might never see her anything other than a child.

She walked in the studio for her BoX-R shoot when she saw a very similar figure hanging around " _What is that idiot doing here again,, does he have nothing else to do."_

Without being spotted by Shou she made her way inside her dressing room,, a frown set on her face that's very unlike her. Inside she was greeted by her makeup artist.

"Good morning Miami-Chan" she greeted bowing her hwa in return,, her frown instantly removed.

"Lets get ready Kyoko-chan , You shoot starts in twenty minutes" Miami told her.

Nodding her head she sat down let Miami turn her into Natsu,, trying her best to get her thoughts away from Ren.

Shou was getting tired of waiting for that _hot babe_ to show up. After what happened last night he wanted to vent his stress and a little boast to his ego was the best way to feel better.

He was leaning up against the wall giving his most charming smile to all the female's who looked his way.

 _"See.. Everyone is in love with me,, who does that Kyoko Think she is to ignore me? The most famous singer of Japan."_ **(If only you were a little polite and not such a jerk Sho *-*)**

He was lost in his own dream world of how everyone should worship him and how soon he will become far greater than Tsuruga. A moment later his eye's landed on the beauty talking to the director.

He smirked and made his way toward her and as she was finished talking to the director he stopped her "Wait a minute Gorgeous."

Kyoko was ready for her first act of and ready to go on-stage after the director finished explaining everything,, when she heard a voice she never wanted to hear.

 _"Is this guy stupid or what"_ she thought looking up at him with a cold expression Natsu always had. Crossing her arms,, an eyebrow raised she prompted him to continue,, not bothering to answer back.

Oblivious to the fact she did not want to talk to him Shou continued " Your new in this industry right? Aren't you a beauty" he checked her out from head to toe "What say we talk a little in private Miss...?" He asked lessening the distance between them and grabbing her hand.

The moment he asked her out Kyoko felt like she would puke. Inside of Natsu she was boiling with rage " _Is this what you did when you left me alone,, working like crazy to help you"_

Natsu gave a little smirk "I don't go out with immature brats" she told him and walked on-stage ready to act leaving behind a very stunned Shou.

 _This will show him that not every woman is crazy for him._

Shou could not believe what he just heard "Did she just call me an immature brat?" He muttered darkly , his anger rising "I'm the number one Singer in Japan ,, Fuwa Shou."

He looked at her sexy form easily moving around the set ,, not bothering to give him a second glance. He turned back and leaned against the wall eye's fixed on her.

 _"Lets see if she can handle a brat like me"_ he thought.

* * *

Shooting ended around Evening. Kyoko was inside her dressing room getting changed to leave for her meeting with Kanae ,, hurriedly Changing back into her own clothes she left not noticing Shou hanging around the corner of the hall.

Shou could not believe his eye's as he saw Kyoko leave the dressing room,, he was going mad with fury.

"How dare that shape shifting demon insult me , and ignore me" he said through gritted teeth,, but before he could stop and question her she was gone.

Stomping his feet in anger,, he made his way back towards her manager ready to leave.

* * *

Kyoko was very happy as she got back to Draumya.. About half an hour ago she received a call from her best friend telling her to get ready ,, they were going out tonight.

Kanae had also told Kyoko what she would be wearing,, though Kyoko was not entirely comfortable with it but after a little argument gave up.

It was 5:30 pm now and she had to meet Kanae in a hour an a half. Greeting the Okami and Taisho she went upstairs in her own room.

"I'm soo happy ..!" She exclaimed "Moko-san rarely takes the initiative to ask me out." Still in a happy mood she went to take a shower.

After the shower Kyoko started getting ready. About an hour later she was ready and looking at herself in the mirror she could not help but smile and Think _"I look... Beautiful"_

Ringing of her phone bought her out of her thoughts. She quickly picked up and spoke "Mogami Kyoko speaking"

"Mo Kyoko I know its you I was calling. So are you ready ?" Kanae asked.

Giggling Kyoko answered "yes Moko-san I'll be there in twenty-"

Kanae quickly interrupted her "ohh wait wait there's a change,, Tsuruga san will pick us up and so you can just stay home he will be there any moment now."

For a moment there was complete silence on both sides.

"W-what did you sa-say Moko-s-san" she stuttered.

"That Tsuruga san will pick you up" she replied in a cool manner.

Okami knocked on Kyoko's door and called out "Kyoko dear Tsuruga-San is here."

"Look he's there,, now hurry up. I'll see you in a while." With that the line went dead leaving Kyoko no other choice.

Quickly organizing herself she walked out of the room and went downstairs.

She could see Ren talking to Taisho as she walked towards the back door. Kyoko stopped to look at Ren.. He was looking _hot_ in his white button down shirt and black jeans,, the top two buttons of his shirt undone,, his leather jacket hanging on his arm,, one hand in his jeans pocket,, his hair set in place.

Kyoko could see that he was a little nervous talking to Taisho even if he had his calm façade on. She gave a little smile of her own and walked towards them.

"Good Evening Ren" she said with a little blush on her face. Ren didn't answer and that make Kyoko tilt her head in confusion.

"Ren?" She started..

"Ah yes! Good Evening Kyoko" he said giving a heavenly smile.

Kyoko turned towards the Okami and Taisho,, smile still in place "Then we will be leaving Okami -san" she told them.

Taisho groaned and went inside the nodded in response and replied "Be safe and Kyoko-Chan let us know if your going to be late"

"Yes Okami-san." She said beaming with happiness.

Ren held his hand in front of her and she accepted it,, as both walked to his car.

"You look very beautiful Kyoko" Ren commented as he helped her get seated. She blushed and muttered a small "Thanks" in return.

Ran himself got inside and drove off to _LME._ "So Ren,, How come your here?" She asked.

Ren raised an eyebrow,, glanced at her for a moment and asked "Why don't you want me here."

All of the colour was drained from her face at that remark and she fumbled with an answer "N-No no Ren,, th-that's not true,, I never meant that, its lovely having you here but I was just wondering how you got off work so early..."

A chuckle finally escaped his lips making Kyoko stop. She narrowed her eyes at him and before she could say anything he spoke up.

"Relax Kyoko. I wasn't serious about that,, and president asked me and Yashiro to come because he didn't want two ladies out alone at a late hour." He finished.

"I see" was all she said as they reached _LME._ Kanae was standing outside with Yashiro beside her. As Ren stopped in front of them they got inside.

All of them talked about random things as Ren drove to a club. Upon parking they made their way towards the entrance and got inside.

Loud music was blaring inside,, people were dancing and chatting,, drinks were being served. Kyoko looked around her and was a little taken back by everything.

"Why here Moko-san" she questioned.

"So that you can relax for once Kyoko" she told her as they made their way around a counter. Suddenly Kyoko was feeling very self conscious as people looked at her.

 _"I hope I'm looking good and not out of place"_ Kyoko thought.

Kyoko was wearing a blue top with fell of one of her shoulder,, ending a little above her jeans pocket and a skin tight blue jeans with a black heels. Her queen Rosa secured around her neck with a little Smokey eye's and pink gloss. Her hair set back like Natsu.

Ren could feel the eyes of different man on _his_ Kyoko and feel his jealousy rise ,, Kanae also seeing this reaction Smirked nudging Yashiro. He himself was grinning wide and nodded.

The sat around the counter and a bartender came over, his eyes lingering on Kyoko for a few seconds and asking for what they would like.

Giving his gentlemanly smile he ordered orange juice for Kyoko and kanae while a whiskey for himself and Yashiro.

Their drinks came after two minutes and they started chatting about their day and other work.

Kyoko told Ren about what happened toda with Shou. "What you did was good Kyoko but don't provoke him,, I font want him to cause trouble for you" Ren told her.

Smiling she answered "Yes Ren" and they continued to talk about his new project.

Kanae looked at Kyoko and whispered in her ear "So are you ready to test whether Tsuruga has feelings for you or not." Kyoko stared at her best friend with wide eye's,, and before Kanae could say anything she got up and spoke

"I need to use the restroom,, I'll be back in a moment" Kyoko told them over the loud music and they nodded while Kanae just smirked.

She headed inside the restroom and standing in front of the mirror looked at herself _"Its really uncomfortable here with everyone looking at me with the emperor of the night look"_ she shuddered at the thought _"I can even feel the demon lord surface sometimes,, just what is Moko-San thinking"_

...

Seeing that she had spent a lot of time in the restroom and everyone will be worried she went outside.

What she saw in front of her made her blood run cold ,, a woman was standing behind Ren , her hands on his shoulder,, giving a sultry smile she was talking to Ren.

 _Her Ren...!_

Kyoko could not bear seeing this and without much thought walked towards him ignoring all the advances she was getting from other man.

She put her hands on top on his,, one finger trailing up his shoulder ,, head tilted in a sexy manner she said in a low voice ..

"Lets Dance Ren~"

Ren knew this was Natsu but he didn't know what bought this on and not wanting to make her wait and lose this chance he nodded and got up,, completely ignoring the other woman.

Kyoko gave the woman a cold glare over her shoulder and left with Ren.

Kanae and Yashiro who were watching the scene unfold in front of them could not keep the excitement controlled and as soon as the two of them were out of sight,, they started laughing.

"Oh my ... Did you see how jealous she was" Kanae said laughing.

"The plan of president is sooo working Kanae -Chan" Yashiro said trying to control himself.

As they calmed down both looked at each other and Smirked with the same thought.

" _One more push and they will have no choice but to show their true feelings"_

* * *

 **Rate & Review...**

 **Love you guysssss :D :D**


	7. Lost Cause

**u Helloooo everyone how have you been :D Hope you have not forgotten about me ..**

 **Without much blabbering lets start the story :D**

 **Chapter 7: Lost cause.**

* * *

" _normal thoughts_ "

 _Third person thoughts._

* * *

 **Ren's POV...**

What just happened?

One second I was waiting for Kyoko to return and thinking of how to get rid of that annoying woman, and the very next second I came face to face with Natsu.

"Kyoko did you have anything to drink?" I asked a little worried.

 _Who cares huh... Just go with it Ren._

 _"No, no matter what I will not cross any limits."_

 _But she's the one taking the initiative._

 _"That is not the problem, I want Kyoko not Natsu."_

 _But SHE is Kyoko._

 _"Will you just shut up."_

I quickly got over this argument with my inner self when I heard Kyoko talk.

* * *

 **Kyoko's POV...**

How dare that women try and flirt with my Ren, and why didn't he push her away?

What was I thinking when I acted that way in front of him, it's not like he's really mine or something. I have given love up a long time ago, I cannot feel this way.

 _But you can't push the feeling away can you? It's already too late and you know that, why don't you just accept this feeling._

Kyoko knew that the voice inside her head was right but still afraid of getting hurt she didn't want to reveal anything, not when she knew Ren could never be hers.

She heard Ren ask something and without letting go of Natsu looked up at him, but instead she saw the many woman ogling at him, she did not like the way they looked at her man.

A strange feeling of possessiveness took over her, making her act on instinct.

"No Ren. Nothing other than what you ordered for me," she purred giving a smirk.

* * *

 **Author's POV...**

Seeing how Kyoko was acting it was getting harder for Ren to remain in control. She led him towards the dance floor and they stood there looking at each other.

They could only see each other and everything else faded in the background. A new song was played and from the corner of his eye's Ren could see Yashiro talking to the DJ.

 _"Aargh..! When will these guys give up?"_ He thought, frustrated.

* * *

 **Waiting for a Girl Like You)**

As the song started Ren could feel his heart beating wildly, these were the very words he wanted to tell Kyoko.

Putting his one hand around her waist and the other one guiding her own hands over his shoulder, the second soon joining the first. They started moving to its beat.

 **The light shines,**

 **It's getting hot on my shoulders.**

 **I don't mind,**

 **This time it doesn't matter**

 **Cause your friends,**

 **They look good, but you look better**

 **Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?**

Kyoko could feel a blush making its way through her cheeks as she danced with Ren, she was looking straight into his eyes and could feel something very deep.

 **Under the lights tonight**

 **You turned around, and you stole my heart**

 **With just one look, when I saw your face**

 **I fell in love**

 **It took a minute, girl, to steal my heart tonight**

 **With just one look, yeah**

 **Been waiting for a girl like you.**

 _"If only you knew these were my feelings,"_ he thought. Somewhere along the song Ren started to sing as they danced lost in their own world.

 **I'm weaker**

 **My words fall and they hit the ground**

 **Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?**

 **I start to say,**

 **"I think I love you," but I make no sound**

 **You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around'**

Kyoko could feel herself blushing hard as Ren sang along. Wanting to feel closer to him she weaved her fingers inside his hair, forgetting everything else. _"If only you were mine."_

 **Under the lights tonight**

 **You turned around, and you stole my heart**

 **With just one look, when I saw your face**

 **I fell in love**

 **It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight**

 **With just one look, yeah**

 **Been waiting for a girl like you.**

They moved on the almost empty dance floor as people were now looking at the lovely couple, taking pictures realizing who they were.

Ren pulled Kyoko towards him, his fingers pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled when she leaned into his touch and they continued to dance.

 **There is no other place that I would rather be**

 **Than right here with you tonight**

 **As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you**

 **And we can stay here tonight**

 **Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say...**

Caressing her cheek lovingly he bent down a little, their faces a little apart, breath mingling as they looked into each other's eyes. Ren moved forward and she closed her eyes.

 **Under the lights tonight**

 **You turned around, and you stole my heart**

 **With just one look, when I saw your face**

 **I fell in love**

 **It took a minute girl to steal my heart.**

 **With just one look, yeah**

 **Been waitin' for a girl like you**

 **Been waitin' for a girl like you**

Finally their lips met, as the music slowly ended. The kiss was slow and gentle without any hurry.

After a few seconds Ren pulled away unwilling and the sight before him made his heart stop for a moment. Kyoko was lovingly leaning into his arms, eyes closed and a blush covering her features. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

A loud cheer erupted in the now silent room, making both of them come out of their daze.

Kyoko jumped and grabbing hold of Ren's shirt looked around the room, only to discover that people were looking at them,, cheering loudly.

This cheering also made Kanae and Yashiro snap out of their thought...

 _"WAY to go girl"_ Kanae thought.

"Wow that was ... amazing," she muttered and Yashiro nodded. Getting hold of his senses Yashiro could see that people have discovered Ren and Kyoko,, his manager instincts kicked in.

He quickly pulled them all out of the bar and headed towards the car, all of them pondering on different thoughts.

 _"Ren kissed me, I can't believe it. Can I believe that Ren feels something for me"_ Kyoko thought as she sat inside the car, her fingers caressing her lips.

 _"I kissed Kyoko, her lips were so soft. Does this mean she is starting to see me as a potential love interest and accept love?"_ thought Ren smiling without a care in the world.

 _"Oh boy... Finally some progress but now I just wish Ren can confess,, things are going to get out of hand when these pictures go out in public."_ Yashiro thought with a wide grin on his face as adjusted his glasses.

The car ride back home was very silent as no one spoke for once, but tomorrow was going to bring a storm with it.

* * *

 **Sooooooo what do you think lovely people? I wish you have as much fun reading it as much as I had writing it :D**

 **The songs known as 'Stole my heart' from one direction.**

 **Please Rate & Review. Its really appreciated.**

 **Thanks... love you guys.**


	8. Confession

After dropping Kanae and Yashiro at their homes, it was only Kyoko and Ren in the car as they drove off in complete silence. She was turning very red as she stared at her hands folded in her lap.

Ren was very curious to ask what she might be thinking but stopped himself; he did not want to further embarrass her. Stopping in front of the draumya he turned off the engine and looked at her.

"Kyoko?" he verily called her.

"Y-yes Tsuruga-san."

 _Great back with the formalities, are we?_ Ren thought and started speaking, "Whatever happened tonight in the bar…." He trailed off.

"I- I know Tsuruga-san you just got pulled in by Natsu or else why would you want to kiss a girl such as myself." She said as she tried to control her tears from falling.

 _That kiss meant nothing Kyoko, Ren only did that because of Natsu's seduction so don't think it meant anything_.

Ren was a little dumbfounded by everything she had just said to him. "How can you think like that."

Kyoko just stared at him eyes wide open.

 _Shit! I never meant to say that out loud._ Ren thought anxiously.

"What do you mean Tsuruga-san." Kyoko asked her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

 _Tell her Ren.. Don't back out now._ Kuon shouted inside his head.

 _'But I'm not ready to reveal to her everything about me.'_

 _Damn all of that. You know you want her._

"-ga-san, Ren?" He heard Kyoko call him. He blinked and cleared his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" She asked tilting her head.

Ren hug his head down and sighed. "Even if I lie, you will know and if I tell you the truth you would run away." He told her, his hair covering his face and emotions.

"I w-would never d-do that to you Tsuruga-san." She stuttered making him chuckle.

"See just because of what happened in the bar, you stopped calling me Ren so what would happen if I said something else." He said in a calm and composed voice, not letting his inner turmoil show.

Understanding finally dawned on her and se nodded, "Sorry Ren...!" She whispered. Looking up at him she asked. "What do you mean I would run away?"

Finally Ren looked up at gazed at her for a moment, gently wiping her tears he smiled at told her. "Why do you that what happened in the bar- the kiss was because of Natsu? Not because of you."

"Why would someone let alone you- the top actor of Japan feel anything for me at all, I'm just a plain unsexy-"

"I love you, I have been for the last 2 years." He said cutting her off, looking straight into her eyes and felt her freeze but still continued, "You're perfect Kyoko and anyone would be lucky to have you beside him."

"What are you saying?" She uttered in complete disbelief.

"I love you and that kiss..." He trailed off but taking a deep breath continued, "I was only thinking about you at that time and no one else."

Kyoko said nothing in response and just sat there completely still, making Ren lose his composure. _She's not moving but she isn't running away either so its a good thing right?_

After a long silence Kyoko questioned. "Do you mean it Ren.?"

"I would never lie to you Kyoko!" He said gently rubbing the back of her hand. Suddenly she started crying, washing off any thoughts Ren might be having.

Seeing her tears clicked something in him and without really thinking he had her in his arms, keeping close to his heart as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Hush! Why are you crying? I'm sorry for scaring you Kyoko." He anxiously uttered.

She shook her head, still in his arms her head resting on his chest. "I'm n-not crying because of you, I'm h-happy."

" **What**?" Now it was his turn to be dumbfounded. Wiping her tears and looking up at him she whispered, "I never thought my feelings would be returned."

She felt Ren freeze in his spot, backing away a little she shook him and called out. "Ren? REN!"

"What did you just say?" He asked her. Blushing she looked away, "Please Kyoko, tell me."

Folding her hands in her lap, closing her eyes she whispered. "I-I love you too." Without wasting a single moment Ren kissed her. It was a gentle kiss but full of passion and love, he felt more confident when instead of rejecting him, Kyoko responded.

They broke apart, breathless as he rested his forehead on top of hers. "This feels so much like a dream." He breathed out making her smile but it soon disappeared.

Panic kicked in when he saw her frown and cautiously asked, "what's the matter Kyoko.?"

"If you're in love with me then what about that high school girl you talked about to Bo!" She questioned frowning.

Ren sighed and muttered, "That good for nothing chicken." Looking up he saw that Kyoko was again on the verge of tears, not wanting this misunderstanding to continue he truthfully told her.

"How many high schoolers do you think I know of due to my line of work?"

"Me." She answered in an instant and saw Ren smirk and her eyes widened with realization finally hitting her. "Oh my Goodness!"

"I have loved you for a long time Kyoko, but before you decide anything I want you to know that I have a lot of secrets which I cannot reveal yet but I love you more than anything." He said softly caressing her cheek. "But you will be the first one I tell everything to when the time comes."

Kyoko smiled in response and told him. "I understand Ren. Don't worry!"

For a moment they just looked into each others eyes and not being able to take it anymore Kyoko blushed and looked away making him grin. "It's getting late, I should go." She told him.

"Do you really have to?" Ren asked giving her his puppy look to the max. Kyoko laughed at his antics and said, "Stop being childish Ren."

He pouted in return. Kyoko smiled and told him, "I have to go Ren." Ren sighed and nodded.

"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" He tease making her instantly blush.

"You don't have to ask every single time." She whispered looking away from him. Ren blinked at her words and smiled.

He kissed her cheek softly and whispered in her ear, "I love you Kyoko." The way her blush intensified at his words made him extremely happy.

She got off the car and said her goodbye to Ren, making her way inside the Draumya with a soft smile.

Ren saw her get inside and then sighed and chuckled. _Things sure turned out to amazing, I cant believe Kyoko loves me._ He thought and starting the car drove off.


End file.
